


Dear Uncle Nick

by StardustRosedancer



Series: Last Letter/Video [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Female Tony Stark, Gen, Letter, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustRosedancer/pseuds/StardustRosedancer
Summary: Tony's last letter to her favorite godfather.





	Dear Uncle Nick

_Dear Uncle Nick,_

  
_Do you remember when you use to baby sit me? You would tell me stories about your missions and give me stuff to occupy my hands. I didn't forget those times even if I never mentioned them. When you showed up at my home I admit to not remembering right away but when I did remember and you hadn't made any move to remind me, I didn't understand why you hadn't said anything - either then or eighteen years ago after Aunt Peggy had told us you were MIA and presumed dead. I was also afraid. I was afraid that I had disappointed you so much that you would rather forget._

_For a long time after I remembered, I wondered. Wondered why you didn't tell us that you were still alive, why you acted like we were complete strangers who had never met each other. I convinced myself that it was because you wanted to forget, that you were so disappointed in me that you didn't want to acknowledge that connection. The fact you didn't ask for my help when it came to HYDRA didn't help disputed that idea either._

  
_I realized after your little "I_ 'm just an old man, who cares very much about you _" during the Ultron mess that my fear was unfounded, that you were trying to keep your distance from me for my sake. That you thought if you didn't acknowledge that you cared for me then I was less likely to be targeted to get to you. I understand why you did it now but seeing as I was in danger already I wish you hadn't. I wish I could have talked to you as Uncle Nick - my favorite godfather and babysitter - instead of Director Fury._

  
_I'm not trying to guilt you, I'm not Romanoff. This is the last time you'll be hearing from me, because if you're reading this that means I'm dead. For real this time, not most-likely like in Afghanistan, not almost with the Palladium poisoning, not even presumed like with the Mandarin. If this letter was sent, it means that my body was found and all identification available has confirmed that it's me. I don't know right now how it'll happen, but considering this letter is my goodbye I can guess._

  
_Even after the years it's been since I've called you Uncle Nick, I do remember how you are. You'll try to find someone to blame, wither that's the Rouge Avengers or yourself. I'm asking that you don't, please. I'm not asking you to help them or even acknowledge them (except for maybe Opa and the twins - but even then it's your choice). Just don't take your anger and grief out on them or yourself._

  
_I'm so sorry Uncle Nick,_

  
_Alessia "Moon Angel" Stark_

  
_P.S. Tell Phil the same, please. Yes, I knew that Agent Agent was alive - I just wish someone would have actually told me. Also, FRIDAY has sent both of you a pair of custom Stark-phones, both of which have a surprise on them._

_~_

"Last time I checked, no one comes back from the dead when they  _actually_ died."

"That's not entirely true, but most of those ways have some...side effects for involved parties."

"Then what are you suggesting?"

"Reincarnation, Ms. Stark."

**Author's Note:**

> First - can you guys give any tag suggestions? (I know I'm not great at that).  
> Second - Sorry it took so long, I'm just now taking a break from college and haven't had a lot of time to write. Unfortunately, that's not likely to improve much as I plan on looking for a job to help pay for school expenses.  
> And finally - I do plan on going back to re-write the other parts of this series, so just a heads up for when that happens.
> 
> Anyways, what do you guys think?


End file.
